


The Boys Next-door

by Hattyw00 (OhMercutio)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMercutio/pseuds/Hattyw00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a funny thing being able to see into your neighbours room from your window. It’s less funny when the guys super hot, mates with your flat mate and all three of you are awkward and unsure.</p><p>Or the story of the three times Thomas is a peeping tom, the two times he’s awkward and the one time he really needs a distraction. A distraction that a newly (finally) united Newt and Minho are happy to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 (Tommy)

**Author's Note:**

> hullo okay this is my first fic (ever) finished and/or published so yeh... sorry if this sucks... 
> 
> umm super big thanks to fightingbrave.tumblr.com for being an awesomely patient beta for me... (I'm sorry I'm so rubbish and you're the best!!!)
> 
> ummm yeh like i said first time doing this so i really don't know what I'm doing... umm hope you like it... C:
> 
> (OH and Den look its your babies C: they in my fic just for you!!! Xx)

** Part 1 (Tommy) **

It wasn't like he meant to see anything; he had been sitting at his desk trying to study for the last 2 hours and had only achieved to reread the same line about 50 times. Deciding with a loud sigh that it was well past time for a break he pushed his chair back, discarding his books carelessly.

It wasn't his fault for looking out his window and across the little street that ran down the middle of the student village. It’s not like he had intended to look straight into the room opposite his, or see the slim figure exit their en-suite, long blond hair hanging down their back and caught over their right shoulder. Of course he meant to look away; he thought he was watching a girl getting dressed for god sake. Blushing scarlet he ducked back away from his window and lent into his desk.  

 _‘Shit, shit, shit! I’m such a perv!’_ it was only after he had cleared his head of the initial surprise and flush that had burnt his cheeks that something in his brain pointed out that the person across the road had the towel around their hips not chest and there was a distinct lack of any chest anyway (not that he had looked for it of course). Not really knowing why, other than his own damn curiosity, he sat up again and glanced out the window. The boy, it was defiantly a boy he realized now, was standing with his back to the window combing his hair over his shoulder with his fingers, his neck stretched in a long smooth curve. His back was slim but lean, shoulder blades moving clearly under his pale skin. He was beautiful. Even if only his back was on show, he looked so peaceful surrounded by the soft glow of the evening light in an otherwise dark room. He looked like the subject of a painting, framed by the window as he was.

*********************

University was basically everything Thomas had expected it to be; long hours, loud neighbours and weirdly invasive flatmates. Despite all that he loved every minute of it so far. If there was one thing he would change it would be his flatmate, Minho. The guy was basically a jock, only of the university variety. He was at the university on a sports scholarship and didn’t he just love to gloat about it. Within the first week of fresher’s he had joined the track and football teams and was already into the habit of bringing girls and guys back to his room almost nightly. To be fair this shouldn’t have bothered Thomas nearly as much as it did, their rooms where at opposite ends of the corridor and they only really saw each other in the shared kitchen. The problem was that, as much as Minho pissed Thomas off, he was also weirdly friendly and let’s face it, really hot. Thomas tried not to be affected by the amount of strangers Minho brought in to the flat, but he was. He had taken to hiding in his room till he could no longer hear voices in the corridor or kitchen more for his own sanity than anything. There were a few regulars, mostly Minho’s team mates, who Thomas simply hadn’t been able to avoid. A tall blond guy called Ben was the most frequent visitor and he and Minho would normally take over the kitchen for a while before they went out to whatever social or flat party they had that night.

About two months into their university life things had settled down, Minho had stopped bringing people back to his room and Thomas only saw Ben or some other team mates in the flat with him now. Their other flat mates had settled in and they all seemed to have slipped into something of a routine now their classes had stated.

After Thomas’ first accidental sighting of the guy in the flat opposite it seemed he had a habit of noticing him (Thomas would only half-heartedly try to deny that he kept an eye on the room opposite whenever he was sat at his desk). Five days after the shower incident, as Thomas was walking back to his with that week’s shopping he couldn’t help himself glancing into the boy’s window, he thought the room was empty at first and was hit with an unexpected wave of disappointment at the thought. But as the light reflections on the window shifted he was able to see the distinct shape of a body slumped over the desk just on the other side of the glass. The boy’s hair was up in a messy bun today and his form was lost inside a vastly over-sized hoody. Thomas smiled to himself when he saw how peaceful the boys sleeping face looked as he shifted slightly, turning his face to the window. Thomas suddenly realized that the scene would look very suspicious to any passer-by and doubly so to the blonde boy himself should he wake up, flushing with embarrassment at the thought Thomas forced himself to walk casual over the street to his own door.

Now that Minho had stopped bringing people back with him each night he had also taken to spending more time in the kitchen when he wasn't working. The main change this implemented was that Thomas could no longer easily avoid seeing him. Minho however seemed all the more pleased by this turn of events, taking every opportunity he got to sit in the kitchen with Thomas, when their other flat mates weren't around, and try to make conversation. After a week of this and Thomas learning about Minho’s home and family and what his course was like Thomas eventually caved and started to respond to Minho’s questioning. The discussed how Thomas had no siblings either but he did have a younger cousin called Chuck who he was very close with and a childhood friend named Aris had been practically his brother for years. Minho told him how he had got into fights when he was younger because of the treatment his friend got after coming out when they were 14. How it was this that had made him realize he was bi. Minho’s openness had surprised Thomas at first but he wasn't against it, if Minho was actually a decent guy, which it was increasingly looking to be the case, then Thomas was defiantly interested in being his friend, and he found with only slight trepidation possible more. Not that that outcome was something he held much hope in, still a boy can dream, at least Minho was probably more attainable then the mystery boy over the road.

********************

On the night before Halloween, flat parties where sprouting up all over the student village. Gaggles of drunken and costumed party goers stumbled through the streets in search for the next open door spilling loud music into the night. Minho had finally persuaded Thomas into being a zombie with him before dragging him out into the chill of the night air. Their first stop was at the end of their street where a highly inebriated Ben spotted them and called them over.    
“And what the hell are you meant to be?” Minho questioned smirking at Ben’s ragged state of dress and the extensive make up cover in his face and chest.   
“Madhouse escapee man com’on!” Thomas rolled his eyes at the proud grin on Ben's face before turning to Minho    
“I need a drink mate, you want anything?”   
“huh.. Oh yeh great, thanks Thomas, whatever you’re having”  
  
Thomas turned away from the other two who were already in a heated discussion about their latest match against the universities top rivals and threaded his way through the crowd that had gathered on the bridge over to the door of the flat, assuming there would be something to drink that he could swipe from the kitchen. It was sweltering inside despite the chill of late autumn that had settled outside, and the throng of people inside was even worse than it had been on the bridge. He ducked into the kitchen narrowly missing a collision with the back of someone’s ridiculous pumpkin costume and spotted a counter in the corner covered in bottles.  
  
He grabbed two bottles of beer and turned to try and get out of the stifling air nearly knocking over the person standing behind him. He stumbled reaching out to catch at the victim of his clumsiness inadvertently swinging the strangers into a princess dip before having time to even look at them.  
The boy was ridiculously light, Thomas' eyes traveled up his body taking in the red and black skirt and corset that was fitted tightly to the boy’s skinny frame. His face was beat red and his eyes were closed tight. A large red hood covered most of his hair but a few blonde curls could be seen against his neck.  
Thomas just stared, his mouth hanging open slightly as he marveled at the boy in his arms. His neighbour, his mystery neighbour was dressed in a slutty red riding hood costume, blushing like freaking bride and in his arms.  
  
The blonde slowly opened one eye frowning before opening both at looking at Thomas questioningly  
"Soo you planning on putting me down anytime soon? Only I’d quite like to get a drink…"  
Blinking Thomas snapped out of his daze a deep blush rising on his cheeks this time.  
"Erh... yeah sorry! right."  
Thomas pulled the boy back onto his feet subconsciously brushing off his shoulder where the red hood had been rumpled by his arm.  
"Umm... Newt." The blonde held his hand out smiling awkwardly.  
After a slightly puzzled pause Thomas noticed his hand still on Newts shoulder removing it quickly  
"Oh right." he studied his fingers before reaching out for Newts hand.  
"T-Thomas…sorry about…uhh that" he gestured vaguely.  
Newt chuckled through a grin.  
"No worries it’s better than falling on my back. Especially in…this."  
He pulled his hood straight and glanced down at the skirt and corset. Following his glance Thomas looked too before he could stop himself.  
"Uhh yeh it's, umm quite something."  
Newt looked up at that and grimaced  
"It wasn't my choice I'll have you know! I uh, lost a bet with my flat mate"  
In an attempt to seem casual Thomas simply smirked,  
"Whatever you say little red, whatever you say. But now I have drinks to deliver, 'scuse me"  
He stepped past Newt still grinning and headed for the relative safety of the hall. Newt watched him leave with mild annoyance before deciding that finding a drink would be a massive improvement to his night and turning away also.

Thomas managed to find Minho again outside at the end of the bridge. He was now chatting to a group of girls all in variations of the zombie cheerleader costume. Thomas recognised three of them, Harriet and Sonya were the leaders of the girls’ football team and cheer squad respectively and there was also a girl named Rachel who Minho had introduce to him as an old friend when they had met in the kitchen a few weeks ago. They seemed to be in the midst of a heated discussion with Minho and Ben about something sporty, which Thomas deemed it safer to stay out of. Gently waving the drink out in front of Minho he managed to get his attention eventually and the boy turned to him and beamed _(geez he had a good smile)_ , Thomas managed to keep himself from blushing at the sudden focus of his flat mate’s full attention.  
"Brilliant Thomas! Thanks I needed a drink. Guys have you met my flat mate yet?"  
"That's girls Minho" Sonya amended "and no I don't think we've had the pleasure. Sonya."   
She waved half-heartedly then pointed round the rest of the group.  
"Harriet. Beth. Marie. Jo. The others are around here somewhere. And I’m sure Minho's introduce you to Rachel"  
Thomas nodded to them and smiled "Nice to meet you."  
Just then an excited shout came from behind them  
"MINHO! Hey I hoped I'd see you here! I've got something you have to see!" A girl with long brown hair tied into two plaits hurried over to them. She was wearing a wolf onesie complete with fluffy tail and ears and held a bottle of something in her hand. She gestured back the way she came sloshing some of the dark liquor over Thomas's shoes. Without even noticing she grabbed Minho's arm and continued to talk a little too fast to be sober  
"you have to see it! He looks amazing! I knew he would but…HE REALLY LOOKS AMAZING!"  
"Brenda what are you talking about?" Minho asked looking puzzled as he reached out to support her as she began to sway.  
"Newt! Newt newt newt! He lost our bet see. And he looks so funny but…" she paused trying to emphasize her point by tapping Minho's chest "but good. A VERY amazing funny. Come on you have to see!" With that she stumbled back towards the door tugging at Minho's arm. He shot a pleadingly apologetic look at Thomas before following her into the flat.  
"Umm…" Thomas faulted trying to think of an appropriate response to his sudden abandonment by his friend.  
"Don't worry about him; he'll be back out here in a minute. That girls the flat mate of an old friend of ours" Rachel reassured him. "Have you seen any of the others around?"  
Thomas turned back to her trying to think of the faces he had seen on his brief excursion inside  
"I think Jeff is in there with Alby. Not sure about the girls didn't get a good look, sorry." He didn't want to admit it but he still wasn't sure of a lot of the names of 'the others'. They were mostly Minho and Rachel's friends from their courses or clubs and a few flat mates. Thomas had had a whirlwind introduction at a fresher’s social but didn't remember much of the night.  
Luckily he didn't have much time to embarrass himself before the distinctive sound of Brenda approaching again interrupted them. However she wasn't returning with Minho as Thomas had hoped instead she was being supported by Newt. His hair had been twisted up out of the way and his hood was down but he still looked as stunning as before. The short length of his skirt was highlighted magnificently by his long legs as he strode towards them. His face was a little flushed but it was nothing compares to Brenda's. She was grinning widely but her eyes were glassy and her cheeks red.  
"I think it's time for her to go home." Newt called to the girls his voice clear and bright over the muffled music. Rachel shook her head knowingly as she stepped forward to take the role of support post.  
"I'll take her, I've got work tomorrow anyways. Has she got her keys around here somewhere?"  
"No idea, probably not. Here take mine her room will be open." He fished around under his skirt warranting a few smirks from the girls, before he pulled out a lanyard with a bunch of keys fixed to it.  
"Yeh yeh guys. But where the hell else was I supposed to put them?"  
"Down your bra is the accepted custom I do believe" quipped Beth cheekily.  
"Gee thanks for that Beth. I'll consider it next time" his tone was sarcastic but he didn't look annoyed in any way.  
Rachel took his keys and re-adjusted Brenda’s weight on her shoulder before waving goodbye and wishing them all a fun night. As she set of the other girls quickly began making plans to head down into town to find a club to go to. Sonya made a few calls and before long and with the same parting sentiments they followed Rachel's route back through the street.  
Thomas looked over to where Newt stood opposite him. He was gazing up at the stars his arms crossed over is chest, hands holding onto bare shoulders. He glanced over to Thomas before rubbing his arms vigorously  
"Bloody freezing out here"  
He grinned; keeping eye contact with Thomas and God his smile was stunning. Perfect pink lips curling with just the right mix between honest childish grin and an almost indecent smirk. It had Thomas flushing a deep red and thanking any powers that be that it was too dark for the blonde to see his reaction. Newt simply lowered his eyes and cocked his head slightly as if contemplating his options, then with what Thomas would have sworn was an almost embarrassed glance down at his skirt Newt looked at him again and with a firm  
"Yep I'm gunna definitely need more to drink." He walked back over the bridge and into the party.

Thomas didn't see Newt or Minho again that night, not for lack of trying to find them though. And after being cornered by Jeff and made to play beer pong for a while he eventually managed to stumble back to his flat and flop onto his bed dropping off like a light.

**********************

Thomas was opening his window when he saw him again; the flash of long blonde hair caught his eye as he fiddled with the windows lock. Newt was walking down the ramp from his flat as he pulled his hair out from under his collar. Thomas found himself staring down at where the blonde had perched himself on the top of the picnic table opposite the ramp. He was watching the door to Thomas’ flat intently and after a moment the reason became apparent. Thomas heard Minho in the corridor before he saw the door open. He watched as the blond boys face lit up and he jumped up to greet Minho, who gave him a one armed hug then leaving his arm slung round the blondes shoulders they walked away. Thomas was transfixed by the scene. It seemed so out of character from the Minho he had become used to seeing and it only raised more questions as to who the guy living across from them was. He wasn't sure but from what he had gathered at and since the Halloween party it seemed that the ever so lovely Newt living over the road from him was a fond friend of Minho's and therefore known to the rest of the group, excluding, it seemed, only Thomas.


	2. Part 2 (Newt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same again.. MASSIVE THANKS TO fightingbrave!!! (you're a doll Soph! truly)

**PART 2 (NEWT)**  
  


Newt wasn't entirely sure how to answer his old friends question when it came. The two of them had written off the whole day in order to spend some real time together at last, and were currently waiting for their food to arrive in a small café just outside the campus. Minho looked up over his coke and asked  
“So how’s uni going? Found any nice boys yet?”  
There was a tell-tale glint in Minho’s eyes that warned Newt he was in the mood to tease should the answer warrant it. Truth be told Newt had spotted someone who caught his eye but he decided to stick to the safer line of questioning.  
“Uni’s good. My course is a little dull but we’re still just starting out really. How’s yours?”  
“Better than studying Critical Lit” Minho quipped jokingly. Newt’s choice in major had been a strong topic for teasing over the summer as the Asian had seen it as a poor substitute for the Health and Fitness course he was on, and which they had planned to study together. Newt chuckled; he knew that these jokes where just part of his friends way of dealing with what had happened a year ago. They both knew Newt wouldn't be playing sport or running again and so his plans had had to change to accommodate his new situation. As far as Newt cared he was just glad they were still able to go to the same university.  
“You think you’re being clever but I’m not letting you slip out of answering my second question shank.”  
Minho’s persistence on the point made Newt roll his eyes, he really had been hoping to avoid the topic but was well aware that Minho’s interest in it was a clear sign that he had found someone he liked and was dying to talk about them.  
“Okay fine you tell me about yours and I’ll tell you about mine. Sound good?”  
Minho wasted no time, draining the last of his drink then leaning forward conspiratorially as if he was about to part with a great secret.  
“He’s called Thomas and he’s one of my flat mates.”  
“Could get messy man” Newt interjected warningly.   
Minho shushed him before continuing “He’s smokin’ man. But also like super cute. It’s weird. And he’s got the cutest moles.”  
 _‘Ah… not good’_ Minho’s rambling slipped into the background as Newts mind raced, _‘of course it would be the same guy! How could it be any of his other flat mates when he (Tommy?) was there…’_ It was typical and Newt didn't know what to do about it, he didn't have the guts or self-confidence of his outgoing friend. He could never stand against him vying for the attention of another, better to just back down quietly now. There was a pause in the flow of speech coming from Minho obviously noticing his friend’s lack of attention.  
“Hey I happen to be telling you about the love of my life here!”  
Newt looked up at him; eyes coming into focus quickly,  
“what? Oh, yeh, sorry. Umm he- he sounds great Min you’ll have to introduce me sometime.”  
Newt heard the falter in his own voice and felt eyes begin to sting. He swallowed hard and tried to recompose himself, it wasn’t working though. Minho was quiet for a moment, studying his face and eyes closely and he felt like a rabbit in car headlights, it was very uncomfortable. He looked down at his hands on the table top but a movement from Minho made him glance up, he was sitting back in his chair grinning. ‘God damn that stupid grin! It makes you look so bloody casual.’ Newt looked away self-consciously a light blush dusting his pale skin.  
“No way?” Minho sounded amused but slightly excited “No way shank? You don’t do you? It’s not..? Thomas?”  
Newts blanched, his eyes going wide. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, leaning forward to bury his face in his hands.  
“Newt!” Minho was round the table in an instant, kneeling next to him, concern etched into his expression. “Hey what’s wrong? You didn’t think - I would be annoyed did you? God, Newt never! How long have we known each other Newt? You have to know I will always choose you over anyone else! Newt.”  
By the end his voice was pleading, he was rubbing across Newts shoulders with one hand the other resting on Newts knee, thumb making small circles against his trousers. “I wouldn’t ask you to choose, it’s not like I have a chance anyway” Newt mumbled into his palms,  
“I like him but no way would he want me over you… if he’s even interested.”  
Minho took a moment to think, a small sly grin forming on his lips as he leaned up to Newts ear,  
“Why make him choose? Why should any of us have to choose?”  
“What?” Newt looked round to his friend sharply “Min, do – do you mean what I think?”  
“Well why not. I’ve been after you for years now.”  
A crimson flush filled Newts cheeks as he stared at his smirking friend.  
“wha…why did you never say anything?!”  
Minho shrugged “we had a good thing going, I didn’t want to cock it all up. But I love you man. Always have.”  
Newt covered his burning face with his hands again shaking his head,  
“Newt? Ah-” “Shucking idiots. The both of us.” Newt whispered in disbelief before lowering his hands to look at Minho who flashed him a questioning grin.  
Newt smiled back, closing his eyes and nodding gently.  
  
Their first kiss was perfect, of course it was; it was Minho. Newt doubted that he could not do anything perfectly… well maybe like river dancing or silk embroidery or something, but even then you never know. Newt melted into it, wrapping his arms round Minho’s head and shoulders holding him there in a tight embrace even after they had broken away from the kiss. He could feel Minho’s grin against his neck and could picture his stupid _perfect_ smile as he closed his eyes resting his head onto Minho’s shoulder.  
  
*********************   
  
The two of them walked slowly back to their street; taking their time to enjoy the rarity of the warm sunshine this late in the year.  
Minho had taken to randomly kissing Newt just to make him blush, but also simply relishing in being able to do so after so many years of holding back (though he couldn't deny how much he was enjoying Newts reactions). As they walked they also discussed their plan of action, Minho was open to just going all in and openly asking Thomas if he was interested but Newt’s stubborn streak kicked in an he demanded they have a little more tact in their approach.  
  
The two of them had just rounded the corner onto their street when they heard the shouting. The noise was coming through an open window and the speaker, or speakers they soon realized, seemed completely unaware of the audience they had attracted in the steer below. Minho realized with a sinking feeling that the spectators eyes where all drawn to his flat, as he realized this his recognition of the male voice as Thomas’ made him stop dead. Newt frowned back at him as he pulled on the blonde’s hand  
“Shuck Newt, that’s Thomas”  
The shock of realization flashed over Newts face but it was quickly replaced with a look of worry. He eyed the crowd that had gathered and then looked back to Minho,  
“What should we do? What can we do?”  
Minho didn't have time to answer however as a shill almost hysterical cry rang out over the crowd,  
  
“I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY OKAY! I MESSED UP BUT YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!!” the girl sounded close to tears but there was something in her voice that made it seem emotionless despite this.  
Thomas’ reply was much more level but he was still clearly audible out in the street  
“Teresa it was a mistake! I’m not interested. What you did to me. It – it made me realise I never really loved you.”  
“NEVER LOVED ME! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!”  
“You CHEATED on me! With one of my oldest friends!”  
there was a pause and the people below craned their heads to try and hear what was happening.  
They didn’t need to for long however  
“TERESA!” Thomas’ voice was harsh with anger “YOU NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!.. I am Asking. You. To. LEAVE.”  
  
The sound of a door being wrenched open then slammed was followed by feet thundering down the stairs. The crowd that had formed scattered quickly. Newt and Minho found themselves standing alone in the middle of the street as the front door bounced violently on its hinges.  
A thin girl burst out onto the street and round the corner nearly running into Newt. She glared at him, blue eyes fixed on his shocked expression, pink lips set in a grim scowl, she stared at the two boys for a moment, thick black hair spilling over her shoulder as she glanced between them  
“What are you looking at!” she spat before she stormed passed them.  
It only took Newt and Minho a moment after she had gone to rush over to the flat where Minho quietly let them in.  
  
Newt felt a twist of nervousness as he stood fidgeting behind Minho in the corridor outside Thomas room. Minho knocked tentatively with his knuckle and they waited. There was after a long pause a soft voice from the other side.  
“I’m assuming the whole street heard that but I’m not really up for seeing any of my spectators okay. So, depending on who’s out there you can sod off right now.” “It’s Minho man, let me in.”  
There was some shuffling; a soft click and the door swung open slightly. Minho pushed it gently and poked his head round  
“Hey, I’ve got a friend with me, I’ve been meaning to introduce you to him properly for a while now, umm I know now’s not the best time but do you mind him coming in?” “Do whatever you want man, I give up”  
Thomas was lying flat out on his bed, face buried in his pillow and arms crossed over his head. Newt followed Minho into the room, he noticed how much neater then Minho’s, the book shelf was nearly full and the work on Thomas’ desk was organised into piles.  
The only physical sign of the argument was the tipped over chair and a scattering of pens and highlighters on the floor evidently victims of Teresa’s outburst. Thomas didn’t even look up as they entered and Minho picked the chair up, placing it close to the bed and sitting down.    
“Thomas…umm this is Newt, he’s-”   
Thomas turned his head quickly to look out at the room, his eyes wide,  
“h-hey Tommy” Newt said softly, a cautious smile on his lips.  
Thomas gapped slightly and flushed a light pink before swallowing and turning away to sit up, his back to the others. Minho carried on as if uninterrupted   
“he’s one of my oldest friends and I…I know you’ve kinda met before but not properly and I’m sorry I should have introduced you guys sooner.” Newt stepped forward a little then paused  “It’s nice to meet you properly, Tommy.”  
The boy on the bed didn’t move so Newt tried again    
“Hey believe it or not it is actually safe to look at me, I’m wearing trousers this time and everything.”  
He was trying to sound casual but the atmosphere was heavy; the elephant in the room was begging to make the silence uncomfortable. As if picking up on Newts thoughts Minho gave a loud sigh    
“So, since neither of you are gunna start this…Teresa? Thomas, care to fill us in?”   
This at last made Thomas turn to face them, his face was grim but not nearly as bad as they had been expecting, and if anything he looked more tiered than angry.  
  
"She's…" he paused and rubbed his hand over his face sighing, "she's my x-girlfriend I suppose you'd say. It's not like we had much of a relationship but we were together for a long time. Started out as friends and she wanted more. It wasn't right and I wasn't really happy for most it but I didn't want to let her down or lose her." He chuckled wearily  
"shucked that up royally. I guess I wasn't really what she had wanted either 'cause she ended up cheating on me as I'm sure you gathered. With an old friend of mine and all. She tried to blame it on me and then begged for me to take her back, forgive her. To be honest by that point I'd given up. Realized that wasn't what I wanted, she wasn't who I wanted and I was more hurt by Aris’ betrayal than hers, he's the closest thing to a brother I've got, other than Chuck…my cousin."  
Thomas trailed off looking down at his hands, Newt and Minho just looked from him to each other unsure of what to say in response to Thomas’ story. This time it was Newt who stepped up to challenge the quite that had fallen in the room.  
"Tommy…" he said softly as he stepped forward and knelt in front on him. He reached out slowly and took Thomas' hand,  
"you know there's nothing wrong with you right, you did the right thing by telling her how you really felt. It's…I know it's not easy to see it that way now but, you'll both be better for it."  
Thomas looked up and met the blonde’s eyes, he smiled weakly and nodded. The two boys looked at each other for a long moment until Minho stood up clapping his hand onto Thomas’ shoulder.  
“Right” he said grinning down at them “I think we need a distraction. And I do believe alcohol is universally agreed upon as the cure for such situations. Come on I’ve got plenty in my room.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay drunkenness C:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter this time.. this one and the last are both short but I wanted them split due to my personal structure aesthetic....

**PART 3  
**  

The three of them made their way out into the hallway and down to the last door. Minho pushed it open and stepped in muttering something about being sorry for the mess; Newt simple shook his head knowingly while Thomas chuckled softly. Minho rummaged around in the bottom of his cupboard as the other two settled onto his bed. Thomas was looking around the room taking in the scattered sports books and posters. Minho’s jersey looked like it had been thrown at the back of his door in a hope it would stick and his boots had been kicked off under his desk. Thomas was about to ask Newt if Minho had always been this messy but before he could the man in question turned to them with a triumphant cheer brandishing two large bottles.  
“Hope spirits are okay for you both I finished all my beer the other night.” He held out one of the bottles to Newt who took it gratefully  
“Gin for you. I have Whisky too but we’ll need more mixer for that.”  
“Thanks, hope you have some tonic for it though this stuffs cheap” Newt grimaced pulling a mock scowl as he looked at the bottle. Minho feigned outraged at Newts comment before pulling another bottle off the top shelf of the cupboard  
“Now Isaac when have I ever let you down” Minho shook his head and passed the bottle of tonic to Newt before turning back to the cupboard once again. Thomas had been watching the entire exchange in growing amusement. He wondered what it would be like, to be as comfortable with another person as Newt was with Minho. Thomas found that a small part of him envied them for it. He looked over to Newt in confusion when he heard the strange name, but Newt simply shook his head with a small smile  
“old joke don’t worry, and don’t use that name okay”  
He turned back to the bottles on his lap and Thomas watched him skilfully mix his drink into one bottle.  
When Minho turned to them for the third time Thomas looked up instinctively only to be met by Minho’s full attention, he was holding up yet another bottle, honestly he wasn’t joking about having plenty of booze, this time it was Vodka and as he caught Thomas’ eye he grinned  
“and this one my dear Thomas is for you.”  
Newt looked over to them, then glanced approvingly at Minho, he chuckled softly before standing up to reach the shot glasses that were, as Thomas only noticed now, on the shelf above Minho’s bed.  
“Perfect, let’s start there, a good strong drink is exactly what you need right now Tommy.”

*********************  
The three of them spent the evening playing drinking games and chatting. Teresa wasn’t mentioned again, and they made an effort to keep the mood happy. They got to know more about Thomas’ friends back home, his cousin and how he was at university on an observational science sponsorship. Newt and Minho relived old stories from their childhood, Newt told Thomas about his little sister and how he got her a dog before he left to keep her company back home.

At some point Minho must have disappeared to the shop to get more mixer because before the night was through they were sitting on the floor leaning back against his bed drinking Jack D and coke. Thomas had to admit that getting drunk was helping a lot, he was laughing freely now and his smile never faded for more than a moment. Newt was, amazingly, a giggly drunk. He had tied his hair back with a pencil from Minho’s desk and loose strands of soft blond hair danced around his face when he laughed. The corners of his golden brown eye crinkled as his face split into a wide grin due to something Minho had just said. Thomas gazed at him through the warm haze of inebriation, he was perfect, beautiful, like a splash of sunlight in a dark room. He leaned over Thomas to reach for Minho and a strand of his hair fell against Thomas cheek. Thomas was about to brush it way but Newts balance wavered as he began to laugh again, his arm shaking until it gave way. He tumbled onto Thomas lap in a fit of giggles, Minho responded with a loud relapse into his own laughing. Thomas looked over to him and felt a smirk form on his lips, his own laugh more of a chuckle as he looked from Minho to Newt, who was now trying feebly to roll himself onto the floor. Newt managed to get himself onto his back and seeming satisfied with his achievement he waved a fist in the air triumphantly. Their laughing subsided slowly and Minho and Thomas slumped back against the bed content in watching Newt as he drew shapes in the air in front of him, occasionally giggling to himself. Minho shifted himself closer to Thomas so he could reach Newts discarded drink and the movement caught Newts attention. He rolled his head and tried to focus on the other two with bleary eyes. Reaching out slowly, he tugged at Thomas’ shirt,  
“the floors great! You guys should join me!”  
He closed his eyes and grinned at them, Minho shook his head slightly smiling down at his friend. Thomas glanced over to him and after a small nod from Minho to two of them moved to lie either side of Newt.  
Once they were in place Newt opened his eyes and beamed at them in turn, rolling his head from side to side between their shoulders; Minho to his left and Thomas on his right. Newt reached up and rubbed his hands over his face, brushing back the errant strands of hair before dropping his hands to his chest. He paused for a moment as if thinking and the three of them simply lay there in the warm comfortable quiet of Minho’s room.  
“Bloody hell, I love you shanks.”  
Newts tone was confident but had a hint of sudden realisation or possibly just the acceptance of a fact. At Newts declaration Minho turned to look at him, ready to reply, but he was met by Newts lips as the blonde rolled to face him, pressing his lips to Minho’s in a brief but determined kiss. Then he was gone, pulled back and looking over at a very dazed Minho. He flashed him a pleased smile then rolled himself over to straddle Thomas. Leaning over the boy’s chest Newt bought his hands up to Thomas’ face, meeting his eyes before closing the gap between them. _So much for tact._

*********************

Thomas quickly pushed up into the kiss, sitting up so that Newt was sitting in his lap and bringing his hand up to hold the back of Newts head, the other wrapped round the blonde’s skinny waist. When Newt finally pulled back from the kiss Thomas was mesmerized by his contented smile until he heard the soft clearing of a throat next to him. He hadn’t been aware of Minho’s movement but he saw that he had pushed himself into a sitting position and was watching the two of them incredulously.  
“Having fun there Newt? Hope you’re not gunna forget about me.”  
Thomas looked between them in flustered confusion which only grew as Newt reached out his hand and pulled Minho forward a sly smile playing on his lips.  
“Well of course not.” he said before pulling Minho into another kiss.  
Newt stayed straddled over Thomas legs as he and Minho kissed providing him a very good view of the other two boys, his face flushed, his mouth hanging open as he watched Newt push into the kiss. Minho reaching up to run his hand through Newts hair knocking the pencil holding it up away onto the floor.  
A cascade of blond fell around Newts face and as he broke away from Minho’s lips he released where he had be holding the front of the Asians t-shirt, pushing his hair away from his face, he sat back into Thomas lap. Minho however stayed kneeling up as he turned to grin at Thomas, smirking at the heavy blush on the brunet’s pale cheeks.  
“Don’t worry Thomas I’m not forgetting you either.”  
Minho leaned in and kissed the tip of Thomas’ nose, waiting for him to close his mouth before swooping back in, this time catching his lips.  
As Thomas and Minho kissed Newt twisted his hair up and out of the way then reached down to the bottle of gin he had left by the bed. Taking a quick swig then returning the bottle he grinned and began to laugh, flopping forward onto Minho’s back, interrupting the kiss and toppling the three of them back onto the floor.  
They lay sprawled in a heap laughing and fumbling to find hands and fingers to entwine and faces to kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so yeh these last two chapters are really super short....umm sorry  
> i think i was planning more (like i have whole scenes written in my head but i just totally ran out of steam and didn't know how to fit them in without making this go on forever... 
> 
> maybe later ay...?

**Part 4 (what happened next)**

  
The boys woke the next morning curled into each other under the covers of Minho’s bed. Thomas was lying on his back his arm under Newts head and his face turned towards Minho over the top of the mass of blond hair between them. Minho was curled round Newt on the other side, his arm resting over the blonde’s hips and his chin nestled into his messy hair. Curled in between them Newt clutched onto Thomas’ t-shirt with one hand, the fingers of his other hand weaved into Minho’s over his stomach.

Minho was the first to wake, used to getting up early to go running his natural body clock pulled him out of his drunken slumber long before the other two showed any signs of life. He gazed over the top of Newts head taking in every detail of Thomas’ sleeping face. The colours of the room were washed out by the weak morning sun but the brown of Thomas hair and his constellation of moles stood out against his skin and the pillow under his head. Minho watched dust motes dance over his head, taking a slow deep breath, allowing a smile form on his lips as he took in the events of the night before.

Newt stirred sluggishly rolling slightly onto his back so he could look up at Minho. He rubbed his thumb over Minho’s hand, re-tangling their fingers and looking up at the window behind Minho’s head.  
“What time is it?” he asked quietly is voice thick with sleep.  
“About 7:30 I think” Minho looked serenely down at Newt who simply scowled muttering something along the lines of 7:30 being a bloody stupid time to wake up, then leaned up so his head was level with Minho’s grinning and giving him a soft kiss.  
“Happy?”  
Newt glanced over his shoulder at the still sleeping Thomas,  
“very.”  
They two of them settled down under the covers again and quickly drifted back to a tranquil sleep.

*********************

They woke again at about 11, this time Thomas was the first awake. His stomach sounded like a thunderstorm. He tried to slip out of the bed discreetly but managed to elbow Newt in the head as he slid his arm out from its place being a pillow for the blonde. Newt grumbled in annoyance and frowned blearily up at Thomas’ apologetic wince, he was about to apologize but before he could his stomach gave another over the top rumble.  
“What the bloody hell was that?”  
“Sorry, guess I’m really hungry… you want anything?”  
“tea.” Newt rubbed his face and sat up. “Fry up. Minho wake up.” He shook the sleeping boy by his shoulder until he opened one of his eyes and squinted at Newt.  
“Food.”  
“yes...?”  
“Morning Minho, you want some coffee?” Thomas asked from where he stood by the door.  
“Please” Minho yawned and stretched his arms up over his head as Thomas turned to leave.  
After a few seconds of holding his stretch Minho dropped his arms round Newts waist pulling him closer and nestling his face into the blonds lap.  
“What’s up Min?” Newt asked softly as he stoked the back of Minho’s head,  
“Just can’t shucking believe how lucky I am man” Newt chuckled at that  
“Me and you both shank. Come on Tommy’s cooking us a full English.”  
The two of them got out of the bed and pulled on their discarded clothes from around the room. Occasionally catching each other’s eye with soft blushes and big smiles and when they left the room they unconsciously linked their fingers.

Thomas was busy at the cooker when they two boys entered the kitchen and the kettle was just coming to the boil, Newt walked past Thomas giving him a quick kiss on the cheek then pulled three mugs out of the cupboard and set about brewing his two boys their morning coffee and fixing his own cup of tea.  
Minho went straight to the cooker and wrapped his arms round Thomas’ stomach resting his head in the crook of the brunet’s neck. Thomas glanced down at him and smiled,  
“hope you’re hungry”  
“starved. It smells delicious too.”  
“Coffee lovebirds” Newt called from where he leant against the counter opposite.  
Thomas turned to watch Minho bound over, swooping in to kiss Newt before grabbing his mug and taking his place leaning against the counter. Newt shook his head exasperatedly and handed Thomas his coffee.

*********************  
It struck Thomas how natural the scene felt to him, like this was how it had always been, everything had just suddenly fitted into place.  
This was how it was meant to be. The three of them together.  
They ate and drank and laughed and kissed.

A year later they carried out the exact same morning routine on the first morning in their new house. Just the three of them against the world of bills and university and horrible looming adulthood. But they were confident in their ability to cope, together. Everything was right, in place, it was so simple, so effortlessly perfect, and the world turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER MEGA REALLY SHORT (but sweet) SORRY!! 
> 
> hope you liked it C:  
> umm let me know what you think......


End file.
